1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to a water faucet mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical faucet is disclosed in FIG. 5 and comprises a body 4 including a pipe 41 and a mouth 42 having an opening 43 formed therebetween, and an inner thread 44 formed above the opening 43. A control device 5 includes a rod 51 threadedly engaging with the inner thread 44. A pad 52 is secured to the bottom of the rod 51 and includes a bottom surface 521 for engaging with the body 4 so as to enclose the opening 43. A knob 53 is engaged on top of the rod 51 for rotating the rod and for forcing the pad 52 to enclose the opening 43. The pad 52 should be tightly forced to engage with the body 4 so as to enclose the opening 43. Water leakage will usually occur between the contact surfaces of the pad 52 and the device 4.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional faucets.